(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving current output apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, a display device, and a driving apparatus of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) have been widely used as image display devices for TVs, computers and mobile phones. An LCD requires a backlight, and as a result, they are heavy, thick, and have a low response speed. Organic light emitting displays have been spotlighted as the next-generation image display device that may replace the LCD. The organic light emitting display includes a very thin organic thin film of 0.1 μm or less in thickness. When current flows through the organic thin film, the organic thin film emits light since electrons and holes are recombined near the interface of an electron transport layer and a hole transport layer. The light emission has a rapid response time of several hundreds of nanoseconds (ns) or less.
Organic light emitting displays have a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), which are current-controlled devices. In addition the display also contains a driving current generator, which generates a plurality of driving currents to supply to the OLEDs. It is preferable that the driving currents are substantially uniform. However, due to operation characteristics of electric elements such as transistors, which are included in the driving current generator or variations of a supply voltage, magnitudes of the driving currents from the driving current generator are not currently uniform, the effect of which is to decrease image quality of the organic light emitting display.